PR Romance Collection: Hunter and Cam
by Petra Pen
Summary: This one will probably be the largest for the next few weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Rose**

Cam didn't know where it came from but it was there. Painfully so almost, one could say. On his pillow was something he would never had expected and it pleased him yet it also scared him.

Cameron blinked and blinked again. On his pillow was a _rose _not just any rose a _red rose._ It scared him. Who would send him a rose? Why would that person want to send him a red rose? Obviously they didn't know about the language of flowers or they wouldn't have given him a red rose. No one loved him so why did he have a red rose?

The thought kept racing through his mind over and over again. In fact that one thought held him so much that he never heard someone approach him from behind. He only noticed when the hands came around his waist and his breath on his neck.

"This your doing Hunter?'" Cam asked as Hunter kissed his neck.

Hunter's only reply was to nuzzle Cam's neck. causing Cam to moan and arch back into Hunter.

"You like that?' Hunter asked his voice husky.

"You know I do" Cam replied as he turned around a pulled Hunter into a mind blowing kiss.

A few minutes later something entered Cam's mind causing him to pull back a bit.

"Why a red rose?" Cam asked as Hunter traced patterns on his arm.

"A red rose means love" was all Hunter would say on the subject as he pulled Cam back in for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in each other's arms content with what they had found in each other.


	2. Dance

**Dance**

The dance was what brought them together. Their friends and dragged them to the school dance and the event played in their minds over and over again. It was wonderful to be able to dance again as it was their bond.

Cam would not have even been at the dance if Blake hadn't made him go. Saying something along the lines of 'You'll regret it if you don't go' and he had fallen for it hook line and sinker, but thinking back he was glad he fell for it.

They had made it to the dance to be fashionable late and there was Hunter standing by the door in a tuxedo with a crimson bow tie and a smile only for Cam. They danced around each other most of the night and when the last dance of the night came on they found themselves, somehow or another, locked in a closet with strict orders that they were not going to be let out until they kissed.

They kissed and sparks flew sending them on a romance neither one was prepared for, yet what they both needed.

Cam was so lost in thought he didn't notice Hunter coming up behind him until he had another arm encircling his waist.

"What you thinking about?" Hunter asked as he placed a kiss on Cam's temple.

"The dance" Cam said knowing he didn't need to elaborate.

Hunter smiled as he held out his hand for Cam to take.

"You know we never did dance that night" Hunter said a smirk evident in his tone.

"No we didn't" was his only reply as they started to dance the night away.


	3. Death

**Death**

Hunter bolted straight up as the nightmare left him awake yet again. He glanced over at the other side of the bed and noticed it was not occupied. 'At least I didn't wake Cam up' he thought as he rolled out of the bed in search of Cam knowing he could be in one of two places.

He checked the kitchen first and shook his head at not finding who he was look for. That meant that he would be in the living room. Hunter turned the corner and standing in front of the living balcony was Cam.

Hunter went up behind him and as he was about to place his hand on Cam's shoulder Cam leaned back into him allowing Hunter to hold him to help get rid of his nightmare.

"Hey" his sleep ridden voice said sounding husky in the early morning darkness.

"Nightmare?" Cam asked quietly trying not to talk loud.

"Same as always" Hunter mumbled as he moved his hand to the back of Cam's neck.

"I dreamed that everyone was dead. Death was all around us. I didn't like it. Being alone again after being surrounded by people for so long" Hunter said just as quiet as Cam was earlier.

"They get better as the years go on. Maybe death won't get us after all" Hunter mused more to himself than Cam.

Cam just closed his eyes and leaned back into his boyfriend. Death would come for them, yeah, but not anytime soon.


	4. Rising Moon

**Rising Moon**

Have you ever looked at a rising moon? If you have you have felt the beauty it portrays at it's finest.

Cam was sitting out on the same spot from the sun set a few weeks ago and was waiting on the moon to rise. Hunter was supposed to come but he said he would be a little late which displeased Cam but it brushed off pretty quickly. It was normal for something to keep them these days.

The sun had set and the moon was beginning to rise when Cam felt Hunter come up behind him.

"It's beautiful isn't it" his mellow toned voice said, so different from the way he addressed his students. Then again Cam would beg to differ that he was definitely _not_ one of Hunter's students. Or at least in that sense of the word.

"Yes the rising moon is beautiful. Just like a certain thunder ninja I know" Cam said as Hunter wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

Indeed the rising moon did make a beautiful backdrop to the lone couple kissing in it's moonlight.


	5. Setting Sun

**Setting Sun**

The sun was almost ready to set as Hunter pulled up to Ninja Ops and Cam climbed into his crimson colored truck.

"So where are we going?" Cam asked as they drove off back towards Blue Bay Harbor.

"You'll see now enjoy the ride" Hunter said as he reached over and took his boyfriends hand into his own smiling at the way Cam looked at him with such adoration in his eyes.

Just was the sun was about to set Hunter pulled his truck up to the highest point in Blue Bay and parked it on a patch of grass. He pulled the key out of the ignition and scooted over so he was sitting next the Cam and threw his arm around his shoulder in the most casual of gestures.

"You took me away from my work to watch the sun set?" Cam asked raising an eyebrow as he leaned into Hunter's touch.

"Yes and No. Yes I got you out of Ninja Ops, no to watching the sun set. You'll be a little to busy for that" Hunter said as he leaned in and kissed Cam slowly taking his time to savor the taste of his lover on his tongue. Cam moaned and opened his mouth in response to the searching tongue and began to kiss Hunter back with a passion that only Hunter knew he had.

When they finally broke apart they were grinning.

"I do believe the sun set is my favorite time of day now" Hunter said smirking at the look on Cam's face.


	6. Stronger

**Stronger**

"You make me stronger than I have ever been, love. You know that right?" Cam asked as he lay in Hunter Bradley's arms after a rough sparring session that ended up with them making out on the practice mats.

"You're naturally strong on your own love. It's you who makes me strong" Hunter said as he shifted his boyfriend so he could kiss him. Cam leaned into the kiss returning it with a passion that had not been there a few months ago, a passion that only Hunter could awaken in him.

Cam chose to ignore the way what he had said had been turned around on himself and enjoy one of the few quiet moments he got with his boyfriend, the first time in two weeks in fact. Being head teachers at their respectable schools did put relationships in the backseat of their minds from time to time.

"We are strongest with the one's we love" Cam said as if quoting from memory, his eyes looking far away as if in a time that did not exist for him, only to be visited in dreams.

"Miko?" hunter asked quietly referring to Cam's mother.

"Yes. I found the line among her journals that dad gave me a while back. It stuck." Cam said as he drew a shaky breath just remembering that memory.

Hunter chose not to say anything and ran his hair through his Japanese lover's hair offering him a silent comfort that no one else could or rather had bothered to give him.

Cam let out a ragged breath he was the Sensei's son he had to appear strong, even if his mother refused to let him learn the art of the ninja, though it would be odd for a samurai to learn the art of a ninja although it would be good diversity. Cam shook his head such thoughts had no place in his mind this night.

"I'll be here for you forever Cam, take your time" Hunter said quietly as he stroked Cam's ebony hair.

"I know and I will not make you wait forever." Cam said as he gave Hunter a light kiss and then rolled over so his back was touching Hunter's bare chest.

Hunter just smiled to himself and wrapped his arm around _his_ samurai and feel into the first good night's sleep since his parent's died.


End file.
